Problem: A red pair of shorts costs $$55$, and a brown watch costs $$11$. The red pair of shorts costs how many times as much as the brown watch costs?
The cost of the red pair of shorts is a multiple of the cost of the brown watch, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$55 \div $11$ $$55 \div $11 = 5$ The red pair of shorts costs $5$ times as much as the brown watch costs.